RWBY: Team JALE
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: *I fixed Chapter.3, sorry about the mess up* Things with team RWBY have cooled down since Blake's reveal. Now a new struggle comes with another secret about Lawrence of Team JALE. (pronounced Jail) Will team RWBY help the members of this new team, or will both teams fall? Will have Bumblebee may have OCxVelvet. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Suggestive Themes
1. Phantom of the Past

**I began writing this after episode 16, I hope you guys enjoy. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. Also the names of four characters are based off of characters in two stories, if you've read the books then it should be obvious. **

* * *

**_Chapter One: Phantom of the Past_**

Blake couldn't sleep after what happened earlier in the night. She was still surprised Weiss forgave her just like that, but it didn't mean she wasn't happy. As Blake walked the open areas of the school taking delight of the cool air her ears picked up a noise. Blake stood her ground as she spoke.

"Whoever you are, come out." It was then Blake heard the sound of footsteps, she turned around and gasped at the figure before her. He was wearing a grey torn hoodie with a dark blue undershirt, his legs covered in black pants. The item which told her who he was was the long sword strapped to his back, however the item which masked his appearance from Blake was a black collar with a broken chain hanging by the D-ring.

"Lawrence." She said surprised. The figure sighed as he struggled to reply.

"Hey Blake, It's... it's been a while." He removed his hood to show his now short honey brown hair and wolf ears, his citrine eyes filled with a mixture of happiness and sadness. "I'm sorry Blake, I shouldn't have come... ARGH!" Lawrence flipped his hood back up and ran away from the cat faunus. Blake hesitated running after him, one reason being she knew he was probably already hiding in case she did and the other... the other reason she was ashamed of.

Minutes later in a dorm room a building away from teams RWBY and JNPR, three young men sat in silence. The older of the three sat impatiently in the chair, opening his pocket watch then clasping it shut.

"He's late." He said looking to the brothers on the other beds.

"Frederick, he'll be back soon." Said the twin whose hair slicked back into a ponytail, a streak of white on the left side. "You trust him too little."

"You trust him too much, Henry." His brother chide, his wild black hair giving him a foreboding look. "After what he told us, Fred has reason's to doubt Talbot." He ended, a snide smile on his face. His brother shook his head taking hold of his dagger.

"Were not saint's Edward." The door to the room opened as Lawrence stood in the frame. His eyes traced the other three's before he walked to his bed. For a few moments, no one said a word, for Lawrence those precious moments were far too short.

"Where have you been?" The oldest of the four demanded. Lawrence kept silent hoping Frederick would leave it be. "I won't ask again Talbot." He said standing before the faunus. Lawrence sighed as he removed his sword from his back.

"I had some old business to take care of. Anything else, Abberline?" Lawrence was tired, the reunion he dreaded to enact had failed, failed being the kinder term for him cowering out at the last second and he frankly had no patience with the man before him. A fight which was undoubtedly about to occur was stopped by Henry's kindheartedness and concern.

"So you spoke to the young lady?" The wolf turned to the twin and shook his head.

"No Jekyll, I spoke to someone else." He looked sadly out the window at the broken moon as he continued, "Somebody I haven't seen for a while." He whispered some of the last part as he remembered the last time he saw Blake, what he said to her, and especially what she said to him. It was Edward's turn to inquire about their teammates life.

"Oh, a terrorist friend of yours?" He sang in a cruel tone, using his cane to walk over to the bed. As he clenched his first he anwsered the other boy.

"What she is and isn't is none of your concern Hyde. For the record however, the last time I saw her she was in White Fang, but since she's here, she must have left." He looked to the twins thinking of their names, he nor Abberline understood why the twins had two different names, from what they would admit one was their father's last name while the other belonged to their mother. Nonetheless, which belonged to which has yet to be said. Frederick Abberline silently stared down Lawrence Talbot, he knew what was on the second in command's head. He looked back out the window and saw a leaf floating in the night air, bad memories came back to his mind of the past with the thought of he did, of what **he **was to blame for.

...

Blake returned to her team mates, Ruby sat with Weiss on the heiress's bed working on an assignment from one of their classes while Yang laid on her bed, Blake could her the sound of music beating into the golden haired girl's skull. She got a headache just thinking about getting closer. Ruby was the first to notice her return as she smiled.

"Oh, hey Blake. Weiss and I are making sure we have all our assignment's done before the weekend, don't want to worry about homework during the festival. You wanna join?" Blake soon realized to her horror she hadn't done anything for her assignments in the past two days with everything that happened. Blake walked into the bathroom and changed into her sleep attire as her team mates already had.

"Sure Ruby, I really should start working on them. After everything that's happened I just forgot." She said in the bathroom sliding into her underwear, the image of Lawrence stung her heart. The anger she had for him a year ago seemed to tease her now. As she slipped into her purple undershirt she heard Ruby pester Weiss to talk to her, while things were better between the two Blake still felt like she was on shaky ground.

"So, how was your walk?" Weiss asked sounding annoyed, most likely from Ruby pestering the young Schnee. Blake slipped on her black kimono, biting her bottom lip, Weiss's words ringing in her head. Blake walked out of the bathroom taking her bow off her ears as she sighed,

"It could have been better, I saw someone from my past." The two stopped what they were doing and looked to the cat Faunus. Blake looked at there expression and closed her eyes. _"Well Blake, time to let them know." _"It wasn't somebody bad, that would have made it easier. I saw somebody I hurt... I saw my brother."

* * *

**Okay before the flames begin I think you guys should read chapter two. Please leave a comment and like but like I asked, save the flames for later.**


	2. The Kitten and The Pup

**Well I hope you guys really like this chapter. This one will have a little background in it. **normal text is what's happening/people talking while ___Italic text is what happened in the past._

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Kitten and the Pup**_

Weiss and Ruby looked at her, Weiss with a raised eyebrow and Ruby slack jawed. Neither said a word as the information sunk in, then Ruby regained her senses.

"WHAT! You have a brother?!" Ruby chirped looked excitedly to Blake then up to her sister. Yang was in her own world with the music bumping in her head before her peace was broken by her sister. "Yang, YANG!" The blonde lifted a speaker of her headphone to listen to her sister. "Yang, Blake has a brother."

Yang raised a brow to her sister before turning her attention to the Faunus.

"Oh, is he cute?" Blake blushed at the blonde's remark, namely because of her own feelings toward the bruiser. The way her flirty grin makes her feel, the light shinning in her honey blonde hair, and those beautiful violet orbs. She looked to Yang then replied,

"I guess... I mean I really never thought of him in that way." Blake then compared the images of her brother in her mind, the first was the confident wolf Faunus wielding his weapon Artemis Fang, then the form she saw of him minutes ago, the frightened shell of who he once was. Blake hugged her knees at the thought of whatever it was which changed him to that.

"Tell us about him, what's his name? What's he like?" Yang said with the smile Blake loved to see. She sat with Ruby back on the bed while Weiss put the book down so nothing distracted her from Blake.

"Well... I guess it started a long time ago. If you remember, I told you guys I protested with White Fang before they became what they are now. Sometimes after or even during the protest I was attacked." Blake lost herself in the memory she was telling her friends.

...

_Little Blake fell back to the ground and cried. She looked up scared at the humans encircling her after the days protest. The humans then began to call her cruel names as they kicked her, the small kitten cried in pain as other Faunus either looked away or ignored her cries altogether._

_"Hey, leave her alone!" A voice screamed out. The humans stopped the assault on her to turn to the voices owner. He was at least two years older than the kitten laying sprawled on the floor. He grit his teeth holding a sign in his hands, his short brown hair making his ears seem bigger on his head. The small Faunus ran to the group and fought, hitting the one closest to him with the sign. He fell to the ground while one of the other human ripped the sign out of his hand._

_Blake stayed on the ground and watched as her savior was now on the ground being beaten by two of her three assailants. The third rose, his nostrils flailing as he looked to the beaten pup. The sound of sirens in the distance stopped the third man from joining as he rushed his friends away. Blake looked to the crumbled form before her, bruises and cuts adorn his face while his grey shirt was covered with blood, the only part left clean was the howling wolf symbol._

_"Y-you o-okay?" He wheezed giving the young kitt a bloody smile. Blake crawled over to the hurt cub who crawled to meet her halfway._

_"Sorry, I thought I could take 'em. I'm Lawrence Talbot." He greeted, wiping blood from his nose then holding out the same hand for her to shake. She took hold of the bloody hand and smiled back._

_"I'm Blake Belladonna." This seemed to elect a laugh from Lawrence, he struggled to pick Blake and himself from the floor as she pouted from being laughed at._

_"Isn't your name another term for Nightshade? That's awesome, Blake Nightshade." The small girl blushed at the wolf's words then cringed as pain ran through her body. He saw her pain, his smile changing to one of melancholy. He carefully lifted her onto his back and walked forward. "You just tell me if I'm going the wrong way, I'll take you home." The wolf took great care for the young kitten as he took her away from the area of their attack, While he was in pain he did all he could to keep her mind from her own, joking with her, telling her his story, when he reached the cat's front door her parents screamed at the two before them._

_Blake's parents took him in and raised him as one of their own. Any time Blake was out protesting her guardian was right there to protect her._

_..._

"Aw. That's so cute!" Ruby squealed hugging a pillow over her chest. Weiss rolled her eyes at how childish the team leader was."I don't get it, if you two were so close then what happened?" Yang questioned, The blonde hung upside down looking at the three on Weiss's bed.

"After I lost my parents Lawrence took care of me, that's when White Fang changed. Lawrence didn't like how they began to use force, he said it made us no better than the humans who attacked us. Then, he went on his first mission for the new White Fang."

_..._

_Lawrence returned home from his mission with their friend, Adam Taurus. Blake was so excited to have her brother back, it hadn't felt like home since Lawrence was gone. As the door opened Blake smiled to see him walk in, what was strange though was he looked drained of the bravado he had and was replaced with a now grim aura. _

_"Lawrence, are you okay?" She asked taking a step forward. She was surprised when he pushed her aside. He said nothing as he just walked to his room, he paused at his door before turning to the younger Faunus. _

_"I'm sorry Nightshade. I... I just need to be alone." After his breathless plea he retreated to his room. Blake unable to talk to Lawrence about what happened went back to reading the book he gave her. It was well in the night when Blake heard a sound down the hall. Blake looked up in time to find Lawrence, Artemis Fang strapped to his back as he rushed over to her._

_"Blake, I need to tell you something." His voice was void of the happiness it held weeks earlier. His face looked horrible, Blake realized he looked like he hadn't slept since she last saw him. "I'm leaving White Fang, and I want you to come with me." She couldn't believe what he was saying._

_"What do you mean you're leaving White Fang? What about our people's freedom? What happened on your mission?" The wolf wouldn't meet the cat's eyes. _

_"I can't tell you, all I can say is White Fang isn't what it once was. Please Nightshade, I need you to come with me. If you stay... You just need to trust me." Blake felt so outraged, how could he say this? How could he ask her to leave behind everything they fought and suffered for. She lost her parents for their rights and the fact he even thought this, she shook her head and backed away._

_"You're asking me to abandon the fight my parents died for, you won't tell me why or give me a reason other than to trust you. I can't Lawrence, and if you leave," She gulped at the next part trying to use her anger to say the next part. "If you leave, don't come back." Blake looked up to her brother's devastated face, he gave her a hug then kissed her forehead._

_"I'm sorry, and I love you." He then walked out of the door and lightly closed it, Blake fell to her knees and cried as she lost her last family member. A little later Adam came over and consoled the Faunus._

_..._

The room was silent, Blake's eyes dripping as one thing of anger still lingered in her heart, the fact that he left and Yang looked to each other, the relationship both had with the other must have been hard for her to see after the tragic events with Blakes own family. Weiss then got to her feet as she walked to the window, her blue nightgown flowing with each step.

"Blake, why do you still care about him?" The next words she said hurt Blake's heart, "After all, he left you. I guess you guys weren't that close after all if he could throw away your bond just like that." Feeling outraged by her words, Blake march over to the fair skinned young woman and yelled.

"How dare you! You have no idea how close we were, he would have done anything to protect me!"

"Even if that meant leaving you?" Weiss words snapped Blake out of her rage, giving her a shimmer of clarity as to why he left her two years ago. Now only one question remained, from what? What was it that caused him to leave her and more importantly what happened after she last saw him.

"Weiss, thank you."

"No problem, now can we please get back to studying." Weiss and Blake returned with Ruby on the bed, a smile returning to her face as they jumped back to work. Unaware in the building next door the same story was being told with a part unknown to the young Faunus.

_..._

The two who didn't know the story before had interesting reactions, for Henry, he was sadden to hear of their teammate's woes while Edward seemed to find it all amusing that he could fall for an easy trick.

"Lawrence, you have to tell her, if not for her than yourself. It's obvious you care about her so leaving the truth hidden will only hurt you both more." Jekyll soothed, rubbing his friends back.

"But what if she doesn't believe him, hmm? Worse yet, what if she dose but still hates him? Sometimes the truth should stay in the shadows." Hyde commented, he was not smiling but was all too serious. Lawrence left his team and headed for the roof, he paced back and forth some before he began to cry. Many of Beacons students had no clue of the crying except for another Faunus whose rabbit ears caught the quite weeping from her window.

* * *

** I hope you guys liked it, and if you still feel the need to flame, I can't stop you. Anyways, now I gotta work on the next chapter. Chapter 3 will have some fighting in it so you know...so yeah.**


	3. Little Sun Dragon vs The Wolfman

_**Hey guys, sorry chapter three took me awhile but struggling with school registration for next semester while dealing with this semester is a real bitch. Anyways, I hope you guys like this part. **_

_**I don't own RWBY, that's Monty Oum pleasure.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Challenge, Little Sun Dragon v.s. The Wolfman **

Yang sat in the class unable to think of anything besides what Blake said to the team yesterday. Blake had told them something personal, something she kept close to her heart, why couldn't she be as brave as Blake? Yang had been doing all she could to keep her darkest secret hidden but now... it was killing her, but worst of all, she couldn't bring herself to let it out either. Yang forced herself to listen to the professor but soon found herself imagining Blake's crying form and how she wished to hold her, to comfort her. The only reason she didn't was because if she did, she would have kissed the cat Faunus.

She then thought back to the fight Blake had with Weiss, when she revealed to them all she was a Faunus and ex-member of White Fang. When Blake ran away Yang yelled at Weiss before going after her. She spent all night looking but found no trace of the quiet girl, Yang never felt so helpless. She was somewhat jealous when Ruby and Penny found her, but she was glad Blake was safe. Yang felt a nudge on her elbow, she turned to a well groomed guy with his hair slicked back into a ponytail, the left side of his hair having a white streak. She looked into his kind caramel eyes as he whispered,

"Hey, did you hear what she said?" Yang blushed and shook her head no, the guy next to her pushed a notebook in front of her. Yang copied the notes written before her and finished before the professor took up a new subject.

"Now we all have a Semblance, each person's semblance vary more widely from user to user. Each individual possesses their own unique semblance that represents an aspect of their character, this is related to an individual's Aura. Some semblance abilities are able to manipulate certain physical phenomena according to the nature of their power. Others are able to use their semblance to create glyphs that generate some desired effect, there are even those who have the ability to alter the individual's own physical prowess."

The professor looked out at the students then asked. "Would two people care to share their own semblances for the lesson?" A wolf Faunus stood up from his seat, Yang's neighbor leaned over to her and murmured,

"You might want to listen, his is kinda cool." Yang did as he said as she heard the professor ask for the Faunus's name and to describe his ability.

"My name is Lawrence Talbot, and my semblance allows my body to heal some wounds faster while making me faster and stronger. I can't activate this whenever I want however, I can only use it when I'm in contact with moonlight." Yang jumped out of her seat when he finished, she hadn't heard his name before but now that she knew Blake's brother was in her class, she needed to talk to him.

Magicanigra then looked to Yang and in her bubbly voice asked her to do the same as Lawrence. Yang cleared her throat then smiled.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, my semblance is kinda like Lawrence's; I have to have something to trigger it, while his is the moon, mine is my anger. When I get angry my body gets wrapped in fire making me stronger, it also makes my eyes a bitchin' shade of red." Some of her classmates hooted while smiled.

"Well, if that's the case then I have a proposition. Why don't we figure out a time to have both Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Talbot display their unique abilities for the class. Unless, you two would like someone else to go for either of you instead?"

"I have no problems Professor." Lawrence said giving the blonde a smile. She returned the smile finding his confidence amusing.

"I'm good, it might be fun." Many quiet mutters filled the air of the classroom, Ms. Circe clapped her hands in excitement.

"Wonderful! Alright class I'll speak to Professor Ozpin about this then send you the time and place we'll gather. Until then, let us now discuss the use of Glyphs in a semblance." Yang didn't pay the lesson anymore attention as she imagined the fight. She then heard a small chuckle from beside her, she looked to her neighbor.

"This will be interesting fight. I've never seen it before, but from what I've heard Lawrence's fighting is something." He said taking notes as fast as they were placed on the board. He stopped and looked surprised to Yang.

"I just realised I haven't introduced myself. I'm Henry Jekyll, Leader of Team JALE." The gentlemen held out his hand to shake the blonde bruiser's. The bell rung signaling the end of class, Yang watch as Henry ran away from her and straight to Lawrence.

The two ran out of the room talking, Yang ran after them to the lunch room. She stopped behind the two hopping to talk to Lawrence about Blake though she stopped as she heard him shout.

"HEY, KNOCK THAT OFF!" She looked to him then to where he was looking. Cardin Winchester stood with the rest of team CRDL around the poor Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina. Cardin let go of her brown rabbit ears and looked to the wolf, another of Team CRDL took hold of her as she tried to runaway.

"Oh? And what will happen if I don't, dog boy?" Cardin sneered as looked away from the wolf back to the rabbit. Lawrence stepped forward as he growled.

"I'll show you!" Yang saw what Lawrence didn't see as Russel and Lark prepared to grab Lawrence the second he took a step forward. Dove kept his hold on Velvet as Cardin took a step toward the wolf Faunus. Cardin then punched Lawrence in the gut as he gloated.

"Did you really think that would work?" Lawrence looked up at him and just smiled, this seemed to anger Cardin as he reared back for another punch. Cardin cried out as Lawrence smacked him in the head with his own, Lawrence then did the same to Russel and Lark, freeing himself from the two. Dove looked to Lawrence's eyes, Lawrence raised his arm and took a step forward causing Dove to let go in fear of Velvet before running away.

Lawrence looked to Velvet and gave her a soft smile, she ran away from her rescuer with a blush on her face. Lawrence moved back before the three fallen members of CRDL raised off the floor. If looks could be deadly than Cardin's look would have killed Lawrence a million times over.

"Oh doggy, you have no idea how big a mistake you made." Professor Port soon arrived taking the five people away, Lawrence looked at Yang and smiled, his smile soon turned into the frown a child would have scared knowing they were in trouble when his eyes met Blake's. Yang joined the others at the table and told them of the fight she was going to have with Lawrence. She was surprised to find the entire school already talking about their classes semblance exercise, they were even betting who'll beat who.

"I can't wait until you fight Lawrence! then when Yang wins people will be like 'woah, that Team RWBY has some strong members." Yang couldn't help but laugh at how adorable her sister was being, Weiss just rolled her eyes as she picked at the salad before her and Blake seemed miles away.

"Yang... Just be careful. Lawrence, he can lose himself when fighting and I'd hate for something to happen." Yang felt a sense of warm on her cheeks at Blake's concern for her safety. Ruby just kept talking about some of the things she's seen her do, Yang looked back to the entrance in time to see Team JNPR walking up.

"Hey guys, who was the guy Cardin was fighting?" Juan asked as the team sat with their friends.

"That was Lawrence Talbot, he was trying to defend Velvet and he fought them." Weiss said as looked to the group. "He uses two weapons, one Multi Action Dust Long-sword while the other is a shotgun gauntlet."

"It's about time someone stands up for Velvet, she doesn't deserve how Cardin and his thugs treat her." Pryhh added as she looked to the rabbit Faunus with pity, she sat alone not eating the food before her as she looked down casted.

"I'm telling you guys, we should break their legs!" Nora Valkyria declared fist pumping, Yang lost the conversation as she absentmindedly looked out the window. Why would Blake's brother leave her to fend for herself, then out of nowhere help some total stranger. Perhaps there was some truth in the Schnee heiresses words about the Faunus leaving to protect her, but it was wrong, he shouldn't have left her alone, he shouldn't have broken her heart. Yang felt light headed as she looked to Blake who gave her a small smile, at that moment Yang wanted to hug Blake and softly kiss those precious lips before her. Yang then saw Ruby's face, she was the only person in Beacon who knew her secret and the first to accept her for it. Team RWBY finished their lunches after a while then bid Team JNPR farewell as they went back to their dorm, Ruby and Weiss still had one more class before they were free, Blake and Yang however finished their classes, so after the two changed out of their uniforms they were to leave for Forever Fall.

As they entered the hallway to their dorm room they found the wolf Faunus standing by their door. He still wore the school's uniform but had two other items. On his left arm was a metal glove which seemed to end at the wrist, on his back was his Multi Action Dust Long-sword while the collar remained where they saw it before.

He looked to the girls and seemed shocked about something.

"Blake? You're in Team RWBY?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Yang looked to Blake and saw she was struggling with what to say to him and while it hurt Yang to see Blake like this she was mad to see he saw her face and frowned. "Blake-" Blake left the hallway practically running into the room before he could say anything else. Ruby and Weiss followed Blake while Yang stayed to talk to Lawrence.

"Why are you here?" Her voice felt empty but held a venomous sting as she had mixed feelings with the whole situation. He looked like he was in pain, looking solemnly to the door before his eyes rested on her.

"Right," He sighed looking to the blonde huntress, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like me to use both my weapons or just the sword?" As he pulled out the sword she knew if Ruby was looking at this she would flip, it's design was a brown handle with a button on the grip for the dust functions, connected to a hand-guard that was longer on it's right side pointing down. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard was part of the blade so it better aided Lawrence in retaining his grip on the sword when it was in use. The flat of the blade was grey while the blade silver. The pommel was slanted, it's bottom of was flat.

"Just use both, I really don't care." She said flatly, something about him being here, talking about what weapon he was to use instead of talking to Blake while she was clearly in pain just pissed her off. The feeling of wanting to yell at him growing stronger and stronger as she imagined the nights Blake wasted crying over him, wishing for him to come back. What he said next pushed her over the edge.

"She told you guys, huh?" There was no feeling or questioning in the words of his statement while he looked to the floor. In a fit of rage Yang took hold of Lawrence she then pinned him to the wall, this guy was making her grinned her teeth, her violet eyes now red.

"You think you can act like a victim after what you did to Blake? I ought to kick your ass now then wait for later tonight!" She growled at the wolf, anger curling her toes as she was losing the fight not to punch him through a wall. He then did something she wasn't expecting, his eyes were watering as they closed.

"Whatever you think of me, I deserve it. But, there are things you should know about that night, things you need to let me tell Blake." Yang backed away some taken back as he started.

_..._

_Lawrence walked away from the home he lived in for nine years. He stopped a couple of yards away when he sensed another being hiding in the shadows. It took him moments to ascertain where the other was, however there was no doubt in his mind who it was._

_"Why are you sneaking in the shadows Adam?" He growled, not in the mood to even see the red and black haired Faunus. Adam stepped out of the shadows with a grim scowl on his face._

_"I thought I told you, you wouldn't be able to just leave White Fang." Adam proceeded to remove his blade from his scabbard and pointed the tip at the wolf. Lawrence mirrored the other Faunus, now both blade points inches from touching. "This is your last chance, go back to Blake. NOW." The bull's eyes were covered by the white mask with red markings, though Lawrence felt a dark glare chilling his blood._

_"I'm Leaving Adam. But if you hurt her, I will find you. there will be no place you can run to, no place you can hid that I wont find you!" Lawrence growled, keeping his eyes on Blush while Wilt stared down Artemis. Both then began to dance, sparks flying in the air as metal scraped against metal. Lawrence jumped at the twitch of Blush as it let loose a barrage of bullets. Lawrence pushed a switch on the handle as Artemis's dust chamber switched from green to yellow, the wolf striking down the bullets before leaping at the other unleashing a torrent of slashes._

_Adam dodged some strike then batted three away with his blade. Adam then raised the gun and let loose another volley of metal, using the switch again the blue dust was now active. Gravity took hold of the bullets before sending them in all directions a few of the bullets cutting away branches to make room for the night sky. the moon glew in the star littered sky as Lawrence used his semblance, the scratches Adam made seemed to vanish as Lawrence became energized and stronger. He charged forward slashing at the bull Faunus, removing trees where Adam once stood._

_Adam sheathed his blade and dodged Lawrence's strike, Adam then shot Wilt out with Blush, the blade gaining a great force as the hilt of Wilt slammed into Lawrence's skull. With a twitch of his leg the wolf Faunus laid unconscious on the ground in a crater, blood trickling down his forehead._

_..._

"When I woke up, this was strapped around my neck," He paused taking hold of the broken chain of the collar around his neck. "And I was told I was a new worker of the Schnee Dust Quarry. I lost my home and my sister, the worst part though is I'm too much of a coward to beg her to forgive me."

Yang felt sorrow by his story, Weiss was correct when she guessed he left to protect her from something, the truth being that White Fang betrayed their ideals. There was still something that bugged her though, "Blake said you wouldn't tell her about your first mission with them. Why, what happened?" Lawrence rubbed his shoulder as he looked to the ground. She could tell he was afraid to tell her something, what it was she had no idea. Just what was it he was trying to hide?

"I'll make you a deal, You beat me and I'll tell you and her what happened." Yang decided to pity him then smiled as she poked him in the chest.

"Alright then dude, you better get ready cause there's no way you'll beat me." She taunted, her contempt for him diminishing after hearing his story.

"We'll see about that." He shot back, lifting her finger off his chest with his own. Their respective Scroll's went off as they received a message, the two opened their scrolls to find their battle was to take place during the festival's tournament. "Well, I'll see you later." He said walking away from the blonde, waving goodbye as she opened the door to her room. Yang smiled as she promised not to tell his story to Blake, she didn't promise however, not to tell her about their wager. Blake deserved to know she would be told something by her lost brother.

Meanwhile Lawrence neared the stairs when he saw the team he truly wished he wouldn't, Team CRDL must have seen him speaking to Yang and waited to attack. They looked like predators about to pounce on some prey.

"I gotta say doggie, I misjudged you." Cardin spoke as the four encircled him like hawks to prey Lark took hold of his left arm and removed his Ranged Shotgun Gauntlet, his attention went back to the team's leader as he continued. "See, you're not like the other Faunus here. No, unlike them, you have a backbone. Well that, and you're flirting with two members of team RWBY. Tell me something, how are they in bed?"

Lawrence removed his blade from it's sheath placing it's tip at his throat. "Say one more word. I beg you, give me a reason to strike you down right this second!" The other three backed away as Cardin laughed.

"Whatever, I just wanted to give you fair warning. I don't like being made a fool of, especially by Faunus trash like you. I'm gonna get you back, just you wait." The thugs moved away, Lark throwing back his Gauntlet. Lawrence sheathed his blade as he climbed down the stairs unaware of events set in motion as the members of said team smiled to each other.

* * *

_**So... just to make things clear, I HATE team CRDL. The next chapter won't be the fight but there will be fighting and a little fluff, but only a little. By the way Circe if you don't already know is the goddess of magic hence why I used black magic as her last name, in Latin. Anyways, comment fav and follow.**_


	4. Training

_**Well, I tried adding some comedy to this chapter, it does have some filler parts as well as fluffyness but it does also add more to the story.**_

_**Please remember, I don't own RWBY, that's Monty Oum.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Training**

Yang stood in front of three Beowolf's laying broken on the ground, she rotated her shoulder as she looked over to her companion. When Yang told Blake of her deal with Lawrence she hoped it would make the cat Faunus jump over the moon, however all it really did was cause Yang to be alone in spirit while having her in person.

"Blake, you all right?" Yang asked Blake, the young girl starring off. Yang's heart ached for the pale skinned girl, her long, wavy black hair, blowing in the wind of the forest.

"Yang..." She finally spoke since three hours and two packs of Beowolf Grimm, however she trailed off while her amber eyes, complemented by light purple eye shadow which flared backwards began to water. "Why won't he just talk to me? Is he afraid of me? Or worse, is he ashamed?" Yang fought with herself from crying as she looked into Blake's catlike eyes. It was then Blake removed her headband and bow to reveal her small and in Yang's and Ruby's opinion adorable, violet cat ears. Yang sat next to the Faunus and commented.

"Well, it definitely has to be the ladder, otherwise the guy would have to be a total dip, and seeing how he's your brother, I can't buy that." Yang fixed her brown jacket, trying to do anything to keep her from giving in to the urge to take the kitten into her arms. Blake scrapped the black low-heel of her boot as she looked at her stockings. On the outside of them held the pattern of the belladonna flowers. She looked to the black ribbons on both of her arms, on her left was a black detached sleeve with a silver band, for two years these were all she had left of her family, a piece of her mothers clothing, a ribbon for both parents and a symbol inspired by her brother, she played with her black scarf around her neck as she thought of this.

"I wish I felt as confident." She mumbled, Blake soon found herself engulfed in warmth as Yang hugged her. She buried her face in the blonde mane, chin resting on the brown puffy cap sleeves. She felt a great wave of happiness in this one intimate moment with Yang, however no sooner had it started did she pull away. Blake then noticed the Ursa before them, bearing it's fangs at the two women, Blake chided herself for not noticing the creature before. As the cat Faunus unsheathed Gambol Shroud, Yang launched herself onto the Grimm's back, swinging on one of the creature's spines while she placed her brown boot on another. The Ursa turned it's head to roar at the girl on its back however it was stopped as a series of shotgun blasts slammed into it's face. The Ursa fell to the ground motionless, Yang smiled triumphantly toward Blake then stopped as Blake pulled out the katanna of Gambol Shroud and switched it to a gun, firing three shots. A loud crash reached her ears, she turned around to the Ursa as it now had three holes in it's head, red liquid seeping from the wounds. Yang gulped then said embarrassed.

"Well, I feel ready to go." Blake rolled her eyes but held a small smile on her face, the two walked out of Forever Falls.

...

Lawrence stood in the Emerald Forest as he glared down the wounded Alpha Beowolf with it's last two members trapping him in a triangle. It was at that moment a Boaratusk ran out of the bushes, the Grimm pig squealed as it tucked itself into its stomach and charged at Lawrence, in the exact same moment the Alpha Beowolf lunged forward pulling it's claw back for a swipe, Lawrence fired his gauntlet launching himself over the boar as it now made a B-line toward the leader of the wolf Grimm. The Boaratusk whined as the Beowolf's claw ripped through it's plated body. The Alpha then began to devour the slain beast while the other two attacked the Faunus, Lawrence swung his left fist to the right and fired a shot of green dust launching the grimm into trees, he then quickly turned a one eighty to the other pack follower. Activating the dust function, he unleashed a swipe of the same green which sent a wind like cut at the beast, it's body falling forward while it's head fell behind it's body.

The wolf Faunus turned to his Grimm counterpart, it looked up from it's fresh kill to the hunter in training and howled, ripping the ground with it's bleached claws then lunged forward. In a yellow flash a spear impaled the Beowolf's head past the white mask, it unceremoniously falling to the ground with a thud.

"You know, some people would say thank you." A familiar voice stated dryly from the bushes, Lawrence waited as Edward Hyde limped from the shadows followed by the other two members of his team. Edward then knelt down and ripped his spear out of it's skull flipping it back into it's cane form. "But then again, this is you." He shrugged with a smug smile. Lawrence walked before him and growled.

"You took my kill. Do you know how long I've been hunting that Alpha?" Hyde rolled his eyes as his brother gave a weak smile.

"Lawrence, you do know your fight with Yang is tomorrow, If you keep going, you'll lose the fight before you even start." Lawrence looked away from his team's leader at those words, in truth he was fighting the urge in his heart to throw the match all together, just so he could tell the truth. "However you must admit, Edward did have a good throw." Henry said as he lead the group back to the school. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, Lawrence was driven out of the dorm room by Frederick after he revealed to the team his deal with Yang.

"So, how much did you plan to tell both of them?" Fredrick asked looking to the Faunus. Lawrence said nothing as they continued to walk, Fredrick stopped. "Lawrence, you know if they share what you tell them we'll be hunted down by two sides. I need you to be sure this is the right decision." Lawrence let his words sink in then sighed.

"I know... and I'm sorry, but I need to come clean. For her, for myself. Fredrick I need to tell them, I'll keep you out of it I swear but I need to let the truth out." He pleaded to the dark brown haired teammate he then let out a laugh.

"Your dense, you think I'm worried about myself? Lawrence, if **they** out they'll do all they can to make sure you wish you died in the deepest part of the dust quarry, and you don't deserve that." He stated putting a hand on Lawrence's shoulder. "It was an accident that took one life already, taking your's wont make it better. If telling the truth will help you, then do it and for god's sake don't leave me out. That will only make things worse when they're pulled in."

A loud roar echoed off the trees of the forest. The group ran to where they heard the unmistakable Ursa roar and found Velvet standing before the fallen Grimm, she looked out of breath as her hands were on her knees, blood dripping from the tear of her sheer tights on her left leg. She shook her long brown hair as she stood straight, turning around to find team JALE before her.

"Eep." She squeaked, as she seem shy about the four finding her in this position. She tried to run away from the group but let out a almost non-existent hiss as she fell to the grassy field, clutching her hurt leg. Henry ran over with Lawrence as the two looked at her injury.

"Not a deep cut, her aura's already helping the healing process but it might be best if she stayed off it for a while." Henry explained as he tenderly held the young woman's leg, before anyone could even volunteer her slender arms wrapped themselves around Lawrence's neck, with a smile he hoisted her up, now carrying her as a man would his bride. With a snicker from Edward and two smiles from the others, Lawrence now lead the group back to Beacon.

"Thank you for this... and for earlier too." A soft voice said to Lawrence. He peered down to Velvet and smiled, amused by just how adorable the young Faunus was.

"I didn't do it for the thanks, but you're welcome." He said giving her a kind smile, he then heard a chuckle from Edward but did his best to ignore him, after all they weren't literally out of the woods yet. It was hard for the group to run with two of their members having to use canes to get around but that hadn't dampened the twin's fighting in the slightest. "Now let's get out of here, the last thing we want is to be a Deathstalkers meal."

...

Ruby sat at in the infirmary, clutching her stomach. "I told you eating to much cookie dough would give you food poisoning, you dolt." Weiss yelled to the ill Ruby. The heiress was still unsure exactly **how** the childish leader got her hands on six tubes of the uncooked treat she'll never know. Weiss looked out the curtain to the poor nurse frantically looking over the other sick or injured students when the door opened.

She did a double take at the five in the doorway, mostly the two guys standing to the side who both shared the same face. She took notice how the one on the left was well kept with a streak of white hair on the left side of his head. His doppelganger was the opposite of him in almost all aspects with his ragged clothing and wild hair.

"Oh Henry, thank god! I really need your help-" She soon noticed the two Faunus, the wolf cradling the injured rabbit. "Oh, what now?" She sighed in defeat.

"She was hurt fighting a Grimm, I just need to clean her wound and then my friends can take her back to her dorm while Edward and I help you, Nurse Nightengale." She then seemed horrified at the aspect of Edward helping.

"Henry, I put half of these fools in here. I don't think they'd be thrilled to be getting medical assistance from me." This seemed to spark hope for the young nurse, who was just as thrilled as the people Edward spoke of.

"Then assist those you haven't sent here, Edward." Henry then walked toward the medical tray with two of his team mates behind him, Edward let out a groan then saw the heiress. She looked back to Ruby who herself groaned as she laid back.

"Who knew cookies would be my downfall?" she whined pathetically, the curtain was pulled back revealing Edward.

"Dr. Hyde, at your service ladies," He chuckled giving the two a bow as he walked over to Ruby. "Hmm, it seems we have a little case of food poisoning, what was it you ate miss... Ruby." She let out another moan as Weiss answered

"She ate six tubes of cookie dough." Edward's laugh chilled Weiss spine, Ruby looked up horrified as he regained composure.

"Well, thats a new one. Keep her hydrated and replace the fluids she lost, she should feel better after a while." He then looked to Weiss like a dog would a bone. "So... What are you doing tomorrow fr the festival?" Weiss gagged as she pushed him back.

"Nothing with you!" He shook his head and walked away from the angry Heiress, she looked away from him to the two Faunus leaving, Lawrence carrying Velvet.

...

Lawrence carried the hurt Faunus to her dorm room, which was coincidentally two floors above his. His face was completely red as she subconsciously snuggled into his chest. He walked down the corridor, his eyes on Velvet's sleeping, angelic form. He stopped there and went wide eyed. _"Why'd I think That?" _He thought with a hiccup in his breathing. She had seemed to stop snuggling as her now open brown eyes looked up to his face.

"Are you alright? Your face is so red." Velvet whispered, Lawrence gulped as he choked.

"Yeah, I... I just forgot where your room is." Velvet looked around then pointed to the third door on the right. Lawrence carried her to the designated door then looked to her now blushing face. "Umm... Would you like me to carry you inside?" She gave no reply as she just shook her head, as he easily placed her feet to the ground she opened the door, taking a pause she turned on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before the door slammed shut, leaving Lawrence alone in the hall, his hand on the very spot the rabbit Faunus had pressed her lips against. He smiled with a dazed look as he walked away happy.

* * *

_**In the next chapter we will have the Yang v.s. Lawrence fight and the end will hopefully surprise you. Also Sun wukong will make an appearance, So please fav review and I hope you have a nice day. (Or night, depending on when you read this.)**_


End file.
